


winter warmth

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: “Kou-chan, do you need an extra blanket? It’s getting cold.”“Well, it is midnight, butsomeoneinsisted on marathoning alien movies.”





	winter warmth

**Author's Note:**

> There's no oisuga week for January this year, but that doesn't mean I can't take the first prompt from the first ever week in 2015 and write something using it. 
> 
> winter / late night

Tooru stares at Koushi. Keeps staring. If he stares any harder, Koushi’s afraid he will burn a hole right through him. He resorts to stealing a piece of Tooru’s chocolate crepe with his fork, and suddenly there is progress with a “Hey, that’s mine!” as he finally looks down at his food in dismay.

“I was enjoying that,” Tooru huffs dramatically, deflating where he sits on the sofa, “You’re so mean, Kou-chan.”

“Staring is rude, Tooru,” Koushi laughs, finishing off his own crepe before Tooru can do the same thing back to him, “It was the only way to snap you out of it. Why _were_ you staring? Also careful, do _not_ get chocolate on the sofa. Or the carpet, either.”

Tooru whines and mumbles to himself, shoving the rest of the crepe in his mouth. He looks like a hamster stuffing food in his cheeks, ready for winter, and whilst it’s not the greatest food etiquette, Koushi can’t deny he looks absolutely, _stupidly_ cute. _Damn him, he’s adorable sometimes._

“Yes, _mother,_ will you wipe my face next?”

Koushi does one better; he leans in close and licks the chocolate that drips down off Tooru’s lip, and his boyfriend’s face goes one hundred shades of red. _Definitely cute._ Letting his guard down around him had been his first mistake, making a permanent mess anywhere in the apartment would be the second, but there’s a glint in Koushi’s eyes that tells him he _really shouldn’t do that_ if he doesn’t want to be injured by the _very_ sharp kitchen knives that he proudly has in the kitchen. Koushi paid good money for those, and they make preparing meals so much easier, but they have other uses too… if Tooru doesn’t behave.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Tooru squints his eyes and pinches Koushi’s nose between his thumb and index finger, “I won’t ruin your precious carpet, so there’s no need for murder.”

“I have no idea what you mean, Tooru,” Koushi’s voice is sweet, sickeningly so, “Now let me go so I can wash these.”

“No, I’ll do it.”

Once he lets go of his nose, Koushi sniffles a little, and Tooru can’t help but chuckle. He stands up from the sofa and grabs both their plates before Koushi can argue.

The kitchen and living room space are one in the same, only separated by a line where the carpet stops and the tiles start. There’s a small table for two against the far wall, but they mostly end up sitting on the sofa out of preferred comfort. The odd visitor stays the night from time-to-time -- Daichi or Iwaizumi, mostly -- and uses the small guest room. Sharing one bathroom is a pain with Tooru’s so-called “beauty routine”, but they get on by. It’s definitely not the biggest apartment out there on the market, but for its reasonable price, they’ve made it their _home,_ and that’s what matters most.

Koushi smiles to himself as he watches Tooru clean the dishes and forks in the sink. Who knew he’d end up dating and living with one of his high school rivals? If you’d told Koushi at the time that he would fall in love with the infamous Oikawa Tooru, he’d have laughed. Funny how things worked out.

“Kou-chan, do you need an extra blanket? It’s getting cold.”

“Well, it is midnight, but _someone_ insisted on marathoning alien movies.”

Not that Koushi minds, of course, any time spent with Tooru is -- usually -- time he enjoys. It’s winter break, this year’s practice is finished for Tooru and the national team, and Koushi’s current university workload is all but done. He enjoys psychology, but having papers looming over his head during this time of the year? _No, thank you._ He’d spent most of the weeks leading up to now in the university library, and it had paid off wonderfully.

Koushi stretches where he sits on the sofa, a shiver running down his spine thanks to the cold chill in the room. It’s late, he’s tired, and the heating won’t kick back in until six in the morning. He grabs his turquoise scarf off the table and wraps it around his neck, letting the long parts wrap around his bare arms.

“And so, in the coming week, we will see the transformation of Sugawara Koushi,”

Tooru strides over to the sofa, letting himself fall beside Koushi -- almost actually on him -- and he snakes his arms around him. His face reads “serious business”, but his eyes scream “dork”, and Koushi holds back a laugh, not wanting to give Tooru the satisfaction. _I don’t know what you’re doing, but you’re an idiot._

“As he cocoons himself, it won’t be long until he completes metamorphosis. Until he becomes something new. Not taller, though, to his dismay,” Koushi grabs a pillow and whacks him with it, but Tooru continues, “But a beautiful butterfly, the most beautiful the world has ever seen.”

 _“Haha, Tooru,”_ Koushi laughs, sarcasm dripping off every syllable, “Are you done? Let’s finish the movie. I’m wrapped up like this because it’s freezing.”

He hits the play button on the remote and relaxes into Tooru’s hold. He’s warm, and he’ll take any source of heat he can get. Not to mention he loves the fact that Tooru is _such_ a snuggler, and that he secretly can’t get enough of him when he’s like this. He’s like a giant teddy bear, in a way, but he won’t be caught saying it to his face.

 

Halfway through the movie, Tooru knows Koushi’s fallen asleep. The weight on his body is heavier than it was a moment ago, and he looks peaceful like this. Not wanting to disturb him, he pulls the blanket over the both of them. It’s fine to sleep like this, Tooru doesn’t mind, even if parts of his body might feel numb when they wake back up again because of the pressure.

“Turquoise suits you, Koushi.” He whispers and presses his lips against his forehead.

It’s that shade of blueish-green from his high school days, from when they first met as rivals on the court. They were nothing else to each other back then; yet here they were years later, now lovers. _Living together, too…_ If you ask Tooru, he’d say it was fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some weather related merchandise


End file.
